Elements
The content of this page is taken from The Norse Legends , with that, the following texts are copyrighted and should in now way be duplicated without permission. Elements : Each creature has not only an Animus but also a ruling element (which rules their Patron'' ''). Depending on the cycle they have been born. : However, the skills coming with the elements may not be as strong among humans than among supernatural beings as especially the kind of Fae. Fae are, under the Nephilim, the highest of all beings, and their souls are pure enough to control the power of the element. (See Njal Finn Vollan) The Elements and their specific skills Earth : The first of the four elements, the solemn one; the modest artisan is ruled by this, the travelling retailer, the polite senator and the patriotic soldier. : Skills specific for this element: discipline, calmness, attention, devotion, technical talents, engineering, medicine, politic interest, kindness : Most people ruled by this sign have the power to control nature and to connect to animals, they have a natural knowledge of herbs and plants and their months are January, April and September. : Patrons: Canidae, Falconiformes (and other bigger birds, as well), Rodentia, Cervidae Water : The second of the four Elements; the loving one; the empathetic parent is ruled by this, the caring nurse, the wandering bard, the selfless assistant. : Skills specific for this element: sympathy, devotion, emotions, medicine, foresight, trust, faith, family, : : loyalty : People : : ruled by Water have the power to bend water and use its forces, to call on the gods of the sea and have them in their favour; they are, of course, naturally good swimmers and are the strongest opponent against people under the element of fire. March, July and November. : Patron: aquatic Craniate, Amphibia, Marine Birds Air : The third of the four Elements, the foolish one; the Poet and Philosopher is ruled by this sign, the daring inventor, the silent Alchemist and Astronomer, the lonely Thinker and the modest Ruler. : Skills specific for this element: chaos, intellect, individualism, Philosophy, melancholy, strength, egoism, freedom, politics, inventing, science. : Ruled by the Element air, these are the strongest people of all four. They can bind the winds are most likely going to be wizards in the future. Air and Earth are opposites, yet they belong together. February, June, October. : Patrons: All birds, Equidae Fire : The last of the elements, the powerful ruler; the stern king, the serious father and the proud warrior are ruled by this sign; the first of many, the senator, the fighter, the passionate lover, the gentleman. : Skills specific for this element: energy, power, rules, loyalty, fighting, devotion, wisdom, temper, recklessness. : The element fire is for the king, they have the strongest skills as destruction, bending the flame and calling upon (black) magic. Demons are their followers and they are the hardest opponents in a fight. They are acknowledged of runes and most, long forgotten, secrets. Their months are May, August and December. : Patrons: Felidae, smaller birds, Viverridae Trivia *there usually are two elements ruling a person, similar to the zodiac sign and its ascendant *Fae do not use Astrology *the combination Water/Fire is impossible : Category:Plot Category:Characters Category:Worlds Category:Races